Me Enamore de Mi Secuestrador
by Aika Kuso
Summary: Que Pasaría si Kazemaru Fuera una especie de criminal, alguien lo contrato para secuestrar a Reika Midou. Rieka esta comprometida...   Surgirá el amor o Sera imposible. KazexReika. Lo se Pésimo sumary, pero entren    les gustara
1. Chapter 1

Jejeje Primero Que nada Este Fic se lo dedico a…

Michelle Guzmán ^^ y a Todos los que les guste el KaxexReika

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Osaka. 12:00pm.<p>

Era un día muy alegre en Osaka, se escuchaban risas por parte de de los niños que se encontraban en el parque de diversiones, en un pequeño restaurante se encontraban dos chicas una de cabello castaño claro; vestida con una pantalón negro y una camiseta rosa y una peli azul; vestida con una pantalón azul oscuro y una chaqueta verde y rosa, se encontraban charlando, la peli azul en el mostrador y la castaña en un banco.

—Aahh Que suerte Tienes— decía la peli azul con estrellas en sus ojos.

—Ya Lika no es para tanto— decía la castaña tratando de calmar la emoción por parte de la peli azul— _cuanto odio que se emocione así por él, no es la gran cosa_— pensaba con fastidio

—Para tanto, ¡Para Tanto! Reika, te vas a casar y nada más ni nada menos que con— La peli azul no pudo decir más nada ya que fue interrumpida.

— Conmigo— Dijo un chico peli azul con una gran sonrisa y vestimenta elegante, pantalón de vestir gris, camisa a botones blanca y Saco de igual color al pantalón— ¿Cómo estás? mi hermosa Dama— Dijo besando su mano.

— Muy bien Gracias y ¿Tu?—Dijo imitando su Tono de voz.

—Igual— con una sonrisa

—Hola Edgar— Saludo Lika

— ¿Como estas? Lika— devolviéndole el saludo.

—Bien— con una sonrisa.

—Bueno vámonos, tu madre me invito a almorzar— Tomando su mano, ella se levanto y se despidió de su amiga— Y dime ¿de qué hablaban?— algo curioso.

— Solo cosas, nada del otro mundo— contesto viendo hacia el frente, donde se encontraba una limosina—

Entraron a la limosina. De camino, Edgar observaba a Reika estaba algo distraída.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Dijo algo preocupado el peli azul.

—No, ¿Por qué?—viéndolo.

—Te estaba hablando que si que te perecería ir a cenar a un lindo y elegante restaurant— Reika hizo una pequeña mueca

—Edgar… por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Lika y yo teníamos planeado ir juntas a ver una película—

—Bueno, Bueno, lo siento, pero otro día ¿qué te parece?— dijo algo insistente

—Veré si puedo, ¿está bien?— Edgar asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado en la ciudad de Inazuma dos Chicos estaban en un restaurante Charlando.<p>

—Entonces Kazemaru, Dime ¿qué tienes planeado?— Dijo un chico castaño con una banda naranja en su cabeza, vestían unos jeans, una camisa naranja y zapatos deportivos.

— Aquí no Endo— Dijo un peli azul, tirando a celeste, un mecho de cabello le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. , vistiendo una camisa blanca y arriba un chaleco beige, con bermudas del mismo color que el chaleco— Hablemos en un lugar más— viendo de reojo al cocinero— Privado— viendo al castaño

— Esta bien— sonriendo— Ven sígueme— pagando y dejando el restaurante con el peli azul siguiéndolo.

El castaño lo llevo a la parte más alta de la ciudad, en donde se podía tener una vista de toda la ciudad y atrás o en frente- deprendiendo del ángulo en que estén- se podía ver una gran torre de metal con la figura de un relámpago- característico de la ciudad- se sentaron en una banca y empezaron a hablar.

— Bien Kazemaru, ya estamos en un lugar más "privado"— Imitando su tono

—Muy gracioso Endo— viéndolo

— Desde cuando te volviste tan amargado— sonriéndole

— ya Endo, es que a veces te pasas— sonriendo.

— Jejeje— riéndose— buena ya, cuenta— ansioso

—Bueno— su tono se volvió serio— recuerdas en lo que "Trabajo" ¿verdad?—viéndolo.

— Si— con la mirada baja

—Pues, me pidieron secuestrar a alguien— los ojos de Endo se abrieron lo mas que podían— y yo… necesito ayuda— parándose.

—Kazemaru yo…. — con la mirada baja— N-no puedo, secuestrar a una persona— Kazemaru lo mira—

—Vamos Endo no es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos— agarrándolo por los hombros

— Pero esa vez, casi mato a ese hombre— se para.

— Pero no lo hiciste— sujetándolo por el brazo— Endo… Por favor— Endo se rindió.

— E-está bien— algo dudoso

— Gracias, ahora… vamos a mi Apartamento— Yéndose.

—Espérame— siguiéndolo.

A los minutos llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos, las fachadas no eran muy bonitas, pero cuando entraron, El apartamento de Kazemaru mostraba que Kazemaru ganaba mucho dinero.

— Wao sí que lo decoraste—dijo el castaño sorprendido.

—Si — dijo tomando el teléfono de la casa

— ¿A quién llamaras?— curioso

—Necesitamos a alguien más— marcando— alo… ¿Tobitaka?— por el teléfono.

— _¿Por qué a él?— _Pensó Mientras Kazemaru hablaba por el teléfono.

—listo—cerrando el teléfono— Llegara en 15 minutos— sentándose en el sofá

— ¿Por qué lo llamaste?— sentándose

—Hace dos meses, trabajo conmigo— acostándose en el sofá

—Y ¿es bueno?— pregunto curioso

—Sí y Mucho—se levanta del sofá— ¿quieres algo?— revisando la nevera.

— una cerveza estaría bien— Kazemaru se la lanza

— Bueno— el timbre suena y abre la puerta— viniste rápido— sorprendido

—Estaba cerca— dijo un peli morado, de ojos negros, serio, traía puesto unos pantalones azules y camisa negra con chaqueta—Bien quien será— sentándose.

—Su nombre es Reika Midou— mostrándoles una foto, Endo y Tobitaka se sorprenden

— ¿Clase alta? Buena elección— Decía Tobitaka con una sonrisa

—Cuando empezaremos— pregunto Endo

—En una semana será la fiesta de compromiso, ya que Edgar Valtinas le propuso matrimonio hace unas dos semanas. Tobitaka y yo entraremos en la fiesta como camareros, Endo tú te quedaras afuera en la camioneta mientras nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo— Tranquilamente

—Pero es en Osaka— intervino Endo

—Tendremos que ir y alquilar un apartamento, tenemos una semana, no será difícil— dijo Kazemaru

—Bien, buscare una camioneta, los trajes y lo demás— parándose y yendo hacia la puerta— iremos a Osaka el sábado, estén listos— Saliendo

—Algunas veces da un poco de miedo— viendo a Kazemaru

—Sí, pero a pesar de ser un ladrón, es una buena persona— con una sonrisa

— Jejeje— Riéndose

* * *

><p>En Osaka, en una mansión Una mujer de cabello castaño, un hombre de cabello negro, Reika y Edgar estaban sentados y almorzando<p>

—Hija— hablo la mujer mayor— en una semana será la fiesta de compromiso como sabrás— viéndola

—Habrá algo de seguridad, solo por precaución, no te vayas a asustar— esta vez hablo su padre

—No se preocupen estaré bien— Dijo segura

—Bueno si me disculpan, ya yo termine— parándose

—Yo también— Dijo la castaña—Edgar ¿subimos?—Edgar asintió y subieron a la habitación de la castaña, Edgar se sentó en la cama mientras la castaña entro al baño—

—Y dime querida que hiciste hoy— quitándose el saco y desabotonándose los 3 primeros botones de la camisa.

—_Como odio que me diga querida_— pensó con fastidio—No me llames así quieres— saliendo del baño

—Está bien Reika— Dijo sonriéndole— no te me enojes— tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso— Te saldrán arrugas o ¿quieres eso?—con tono burlón.

—Ja ja ja que gracioso— besándolo— No, no quiero eso, bajemos, sabes cómo son mis padres— abriendo la puerta, Edgar la siguió y bajaron

—Bueno, adiós querida— dándole un beso de despedida y después se va.

—_Ay no aprende_— cerrando la puerta, subió

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí, en un gran edificio, con muchas personas yendo de un lado a otro, ocupados, otras corriendo.<p>

—Señorita Otonashi ¿Donde está la columna de Chismes? — Decía un hombre mayor, castaño con lentes.

—Aquí tiene señor— dijo una chica de cabello azul, con lentes rosas, vistiendo con un pantalón gris, camisa blanca y una chaqueta verde claro.

—Muy bien— Dicho esto la peli azul se retiro a su pequeña oficina

—Me temo que no tendremos un buen artículo esta semana— Dijo la peli azul sentándose en una silla.

—No te preocupes Haruna, eres Buena además te tengo un regalo— decía un chico bajo de cabellos azules y ojos naranjas.

— ¿Regalo?— confundida

— Si abre la caja, pero solo cuando yo me valla— levantándose—Bueno nos vemos después— Saliendo con una sonrisa

Haruna abre la caja.

— ¡KOGURE!— gritando ya que de la caja salto una rana que esta salto a su cabeza

—Ji ji ji ji— Riéndose con su típica sonrisa en su oficina

—¡Ay! No aprende— algo molesta pero a la vez con una sonrisa, revisando unos papeles vio un caso "interesante"—"Museo de Inazuma fue Robado ayer sin que nadie se diera cuenta" — leyendo— mmm Noviembre hace dos meses— buscando en la computadora— Aun no se sabe quien o quienes fueron— toma su teléfono— ¿Si? con el detective Utsunomiya, claro esperare— hablando por teléfono.

—_**¿Si?— por teléfono. **_

—Toramaru, sabes algo del caso del Museo—

—_**Me temo que no, yo no estuve en ese caso—**_

—Es una lástima—

—_**Pero conozco al que participo en ese caso, si quieres te doy su número—**_

—Seria genial—

—_**Bueno anota— dándole el número— espero que te sirva—**_

—Gracias—

— _**Y dime… aceptaras—**_

—Toramaru, sabes que no estoy para relaciones en este momento—

— _**Bien, Cuídate— colgando**_

—Mmm detective Kuso— pensando— supongo que tendré que llamarlo— marcando— alo.. Con el detective Kuso

—**Prefiero él "La", La detective— hablo la voz de una mujer**

—Lo siento es que por el apellido— disculpándose

—**No hay problema, que se le ofrece— **

—Es sobre el caso del museo—

—**Museo, que quiere con eso—**

—Bueno investigue y aun no los ah atrapado—

—**Si, así es no hubo pruebas suficientes para obtener sospechosos—**

—Bueno…—fue interrumpida.

—**Sabe algo estoy muy ocupada, que tal si mañana hablamos esto con calma y en persona—**

—Claro—

—**Bueno Mañana en el restaurant que está cerca de la escuela— colgando.**

—Está bien— no fue escuchado ya que ya habían colgado— _¿porque ese restaurante?—_ pensó algo confundida

—HARUNA Incendio cerca de la estación— llamaron a la puerta

— En seguida voy— saliendo—Kogure— gritando

— Ya estoy listo— con una cámara, ambos salen hacia donde ocurrió el incendio.

Los últimos rayos del sol ya se habían ido, dos chicas salían muy contentas del cine, caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un pequeño parque.

—No se que le ves— dijo Reika sin mucha importancia

—Oh vamos él es Lindo—dijo Lika con estrellas en los ojos.

—Pobre de Ichinose—susurrando

—Dijiste algo— Reika niega—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, adiós— se va

—Adiós— Despidiéndose con la mano


	2. Chapter 2

Bien me alegra que les haya gustado ^^

Las edades de los personajes que hasta ahora han salido son:

Endo: 22 Kazemaru: 22 Tobitaka: 24

Reika: 21 Lika:21 Edgar: 30 (jajajajajaa ^^ apropósito ¬¬)

Kogure: 21 Haruna: 20 Aika: 22

Analizando este Fic creo que será Grande ^^ al menos para mí porque Tiene todo lo que a mí me gusta… casi todo ^^ pero espero que les guste también, abra acción, drama, romance, peleas, Armas *O* (mas adelante ^^) y mucho mas.

Bueno, les dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Era otro día en la ciudad Inazuma, Tranquilo, bastante soleado, ya eran las 12 del medio día. En un restaurant de Ramen se encontraba un joven de cabello morado sirviendo a los clientes.

—Otro más por favor—Decía unos de los clientes sentado al frente del mostrador.

—Aquí tienes— entregándole un tazón.

—Gracias Tobitaka— decía con una sonrisa.

—No hay de que— en eso entra un hombre corpulento de cabello y barba blanca.

—Ya acabo tu turno Tobitaka puedes salir—Dijo amablemente

—Si usted quiere pudo quedarme un poco más Señor Hibiki— viéndolo.

—No es necesario Tobitaka— poniéndose un delantal—Además te tienes que ir— Dicho esto tobitaka se quito el delantal, tomo su chaqueta y se fue.

—Podría darme otro—Pregunto otro cliente.

—Claro, enseguida— contesto poniéndose a cocinar.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado en el apartamento de cierto Castaño, los rayos del sol lo hicieron despertar.<p>

—Hm—Viendo la hora un poco soñoliento— ¡Demonios!—Parándose rápidamente— ¡Llego tarde!— yendo hacia la ducha, tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió con unos jeans, zapatos negros y una camisa de igual color, sin olvidar su banda naranja. Tomo su maleta; ya preparada y salió del apartamento.

Corrió por las calles hasta que llego a la puerta de la secundaria Raimon.

—Llegas tarde— dijo Kazemaru que se encontraba recostado sobre un pilar.

—Perdón—con una sonrisa.

—Solo falta Tobitaka con el auto— observando la calle.

— ¿Auto? No era— Kazemaru lo interrumpió.

—Es más fácil—Viéndolo— Ya lo veras—Sonriendo.

De repente se escucha el sonido de un potente motor, a lo lejos se distinguía un Ford Mustang GT 500 descapotado, el Mustang se detuvo al lado de ellos.

— ¿Y— se quita los lentes de sol que llevaba puesto—Subirán?—serio.

Endo y Kazemaru se miran entre si y sonríen— Claro Tobitaka— se montan.

—Y con esto nos vamos a ir a Osaka— pregunto Endo en el asiento trasero.

—Con "esta" Endo, Con "esta"—Dijo Kazemaru colocándose unos lentes de sol y entregándole unos a Endo y este se los pone —Y Si Endo, con "esta" belleza nos vamos a Osaka— Tobitaka Acelero todo lo que daba haciendo que Endo se fuera hacia atrás.

* * *

><p>Estaba tranquilo, al igual que en Inazuma estaba soleado pero con mucha brisa, el restaurante de Lika estaba lleno, así que Reika le fue a ayudar. A cabos de unas horas El lugar se vació por completo así que se sentaron en una de las mesas y comieron.<p>

Reika estaba muy desanimada, en 7 días (a partir de ese día) sería su fiesta de compromiso y después de eso solo 2 meses para su boda.

—_Todos creen que casarse es la gran cosa… lo es… pero con el_— recordando a Edgar— _Aahh_— algo desagradable paso por su mente— _Odio que me trate así, como si fuese de la realeza o algo así, es tanto pedir que solo me trate bien, me diga aunque sea un cumplido por día y ya, así, mas nada, sin querida cada vez que me habla_— haciendo gestos mientras pensaba, Lika por su parte solo comía y pensaba en una sola cosa, o mejor dicho en alguien.

—_Aahhh de solo pensar que Mi querido vendrá para la fiesta de Reika, me emociono_— viendo hacia arriba.

—Oye—Haciéndole señas con la mano a Lika—Lika— Haciéndole señas.

—Hm—Saliendo de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué pasa?—Viéndola.

— ¿Qué tal si me llevas a ver tu nuevo apartamento? —Pregunto mientras se paraba—Además—Viendo a fuera del restaurante—No creo que llegue nadie— las calles estaban solas.

—Bien—Decía Lika parándose, tomo las llaves y cerro el local.

Las chicas se fueron caminando.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la escuela de Osaka en un restaurante, se encontraba una chica morena, de cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuros, vestía unos pantalones ajustados, zapatos llamativos de color gris y Fucsia y una camisa negra con un collar con una S y un rayo.<p>

—Desea algo más— pregunto el que la estaba atendiendo

—_Bah el Ramen que él prepara sabe mejor_**—** Pensado— No gracias, así está bien—Sonriendo.

Después de varios minutos, una chica de pelo azul con lentes entro, buscaba con la mirada a la persona que ayer había hablado por teléfono pero al parecer no la encontraba.

— ¿Donde estará?— Mientras buscaba

—Señorita Otonashi— llamo la chica de camisa negra.

—La conozco— pregunto confundida

— No, pero usted me llamo ayer— viéndola.

— _Ella es la detective—_ Algo sorprendida— Disculpe si, si la llame— sentándose—No luce como una detective—Pensó en vos alta.

—Pues no estoy trabajando tengo derecho de vestirme como yo quiera—Viéndola seriamente.

—Lo siento— apenada.

—Bien explíqueme— Tomando un sorbo de su bebida— Por que le interesa el caso del museo— se le quedaba viendo seriamente.

—Eh— algo intimidada— Bueno, como lo sabe soy periodista y yo— la interrumpe

—Al punto Otonashi— recogiendo unos papeles que tenía en la mesa metiéndolos en una carpeta.

— Lo siento— nerviosa— Soy periodista, necesito un bueno reportaje— la interrumpió.

—Eso es todo Otonashi— sin prestarle atención.

—Ah yo pues— más nerviosa.

— Le diré algo Otonashi, De ese caso ya no hay nada, Los tipos se escaparon, no se puede decir más nada, ya que no hay pruebas, no sabemos quién pudo a ver sido, no hubo heridos ni testigos solo cuando fueron a ver el museo la piedra se había ido— parándose— Cuando tenga un caso sobre el que si haiga información— saca una tarjeta— Llámeme señorita— Saliendo del restaurante.

A Haruna le tomo unos segundos procesar la información que le había dicho, le intimidaba la forma en que le hablo pero… "Tipos" no había ningún "tipos" en el reportaje, si no habían pruebas para saber quien fue el sospechoso porque uso el termino en plural. Algo no cuadraba y ella lo sabía. Después de unos minutos salió del restaurante rumbo a su apartamento.

La detective caminaba por las calles de Osaka ya estaba atardeciendo.

— _Porque demonios tuve que prestarle el auto_— pensando mientras veía las calles viendo pasar los autos— Bah— perdiéndose con la multitud de gente que se encontraba en ese sitio.

* * *

><p>En la autopista a unos pocos kilómetros de Osaka.<p>

— ¡Demonios Tobitaka!—decía un castaño casi gritando— ¡Más lento!—a todo pulmón.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Endo—Decía Kazemaru igual agarrándose de su asiento.

—Oh vamos es solo un poco de velocidad—Decía tobitaka manejando como si un juego de Vice City se tratase.

— ¡Por Kami! —Viendo en el tablero del auto que iban a 250 Km por horas— ¡TOBITAKA!—Como loco—Se que estamos en una autopista y no está muy transitada—

— ¡Pero bájale!— Gritaron ambos.

— ¡Bah!... Nenitas—Bajando la velocidad, a los minutos suena su celular—Diga—

—Con Seiya tobitaka— la voz de un hombre se oía.

—El habla— serio.

— ¿Está contigo Kazemaru?—Tobitaka lo ve—Se que está contigo tobitaka… pásamelo—Con voz seria.

—Un momento— tapa la bocina del teléfono—Kazemaru… es para ti—Se lo da.

— ¿Diga?—

—Kazemaru— con vos seria.

—Someoka— igual— A que se debe tu encantadora llamada— con sarcasmo.

—Solo llame para que como iban con el plan— con voz seca— Llámame cuando lleguen a Osaka— Colgando.

— ¿Quién es Someoka?— pregunto Endo.

—Su jefe—Hablo Tobitaka— él fue el que te mando a secuestrarla… verdad— Viéndolo.

—Si— viendo para otro lado— No se para que la quiere pero—Mirando hacia arriba— Me dijo que me pagaría 250 mil dólares— Endo se sorprendió un poco.

—Solo eso—dijo Tobitaka, Kazemaru lo vio y con una sonrisa le dijo.

—No todos somos Millonarios—

—Millonario no soy— Viendo la carretera

—Yo también tengo dinero… pero 250 mil— decía Kazemaru— Seria estupendo—

Después de unas horas llegaron a Osaka, eran las 4 de la tarde, pasaban por las calles de Osaka buscando el complejo de apartamentos.

—Tobitaka Cuidado—Dijeron Endo y Kazemaru a lo que Tobitaka freno muy rápido, ocasionando que Endo pegue la cara contra el parabrisas y Tobitaka se golpeara contra el volante hiriéndose el lado izquierdo de la frente, Kazemaru fue más ágil y se agarro del asiento

Las chicas venían caminado por las aceras hasta que llegaron al lugar pero tenían que cruzar la calle.

— ¡Lika Cuidado!— Dijo Reika tomándola por los brazo y jalándola hacia ella.

—Aahh— dijo el que conducía el auto, frenando —Aahh—Agarrando su cabeza limpiando su herida— ¡Fíjense por donde caminan!—Grito molesto. Las chicas no se asustaron pero Endo y Kazemaru sí.

—No vas a preguntar ¿Están Bien?— algo molesta por el tono que uso.

—Estas viva no — Dijo el peli morado con obviedad, apoyándose del parabrisas, Kazemaru no dejaba de ver a Reika y Reika hacia lo mismo—Ahora quítense del camino— encendiendo el auto.

Lika y Reika se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa, se pusieron muy cerca del auto y se sentaron justo en el frente.

— Pero que— viendo como se sentaba—Quítense— dijo serio.

— No nos asustas—dijeron Lika y Reika.

— Hm—tobitaka apretó las manos al volante y encendió el auto, acelero todo lo que pudo con el freno puesto, cambio la palanca.

— ¿¡Lo hará!— sorprendidas.

Tobitaka acelero pero hacia atrás, cambio la dirección del auto y paso al lado de las chicas diciendo.

— Nos vemos chicas— con una actitud seria aun con los lentes. Kazemaru y Endo se quedaron viendo a las chicas mientras el peli morado aceleraba.

Las dos chicas bufaron molestas, se pararon y siguieron su camino hacia los apartamentos.

* * *

><p>Haruna había llegado a su apartamento, fue hasta su oficina y se sentó enfrente de su escritorio. Estaba algo confundida sobre la charla que había tenido con la detective y el caso. Ya había leído el caso del museo, nada de pruebas… nada.<p>

—Tsk. — molesta y a la vez confundida se dirigió al baño y tomo una ducha, salió solo con una toalla y fue hasta la cocina.

* * *

><p>La chica de cabello negro yacía en su cama acostada tratando de dormir. Algo la tenia preocupada y a la vez nerviosa.<p>

—_Ese caso_— pensado— _Precisamente_—apretando los puños— _ese caso_— molesta. Se paró de la cama y fue hacia la cocina, monto algo en el horno y se sentó en el balcón de su apartamento con su laptop.

* * *

><p>Los chicos habían llegado al complejo de apartamentos, ya eran las 5 y estaba atardeciendo, se bajaron del Mustang y tobitaka fue a estacionarlo mientras ellos iban a ver el apartamento que ya habían comprado.<p>

—Bien— caminaron hacia la entrada por unos de los pasillos, cuando de pronto chocan contra dos chicas.

—Ustedes— dijeron los 4, Kazemaru y Reika se quedaron viendo mientras que Endo se disculpaba con Lika y esta reprochaba.

—Ujum— Tobitaka detrás de las chicas se aclara la garganta— Pasa algo— serio.

—No nada, solo que chocamos con estas chicas— señalándolas, entonces las chicas se voltean.

—Bah, son solo ustedes— sin ánimos.

— Oh, eres tú— decía Reika.

—Bueno chicas fue un placer pero debemos irnos— dijo Kazemaru jalando los brazos de Endo y Tobitaka yéndose para el lado en donde iban.

—Adiós— dijo Lika.

—Tsk. — dijo Reika para seguir con su camino—Vámonos Lika— caminando.

* * *

><p>—Es un bonito lugar, seria genial vivir aquí— decía Endo viendo las instalaciones.<p>

—Te lo recuerdo Endo, no estamos por placer— entrando al apartamento— Mmm Es bonito—

—Te recuerdo Kazemaru, no estamos por placer— imitando su tono de voz

—Solo decía— serio.

—Yo también— sonriendo.

—Baka—dejando las maletas en la sala.

—Ya cállense los Dos— Ordeno a lo que Endo y Kazemaru se callaron— Pido la habitación principal— entrando

—Bien— dijeron ambos, eran tres habitaciones, no importaba.

* * *

><p>Reika y Lika habían llegado al apartamento.<p>

— Y este— decía Lika abriendo la puerta del apartamento— es mi apartamento— entrando.

—Es bonito— sentándose en uno de los sofás— Y Perfecto—sonriendo viendo a Lika.

—Porque sonríes así—

— Yo… por nada— sonriendo— y cuando llega tu "Darling"—

— Hoy como a las ocho—

—Es policía ¿no?—

—Así es— sonriendo.

—Bueno me voy, no vaya a ser que estando aquí llegue y se desperdicie la oportunidad— se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió.

Venia caminando y volvió a chocar con alguien.

—Perdón— se disculpo viendo al chico— Tú—

— Creo que chocar se está haciendo hábito— Dijo Kazemaru, haciendo que Reika se riera.

—Si— con una sonrisa— bueno me tengo que ir, adiós— yéndose.

—Adiós— despidiéndose, Kazemaru se le quedo viendo mientras se alejaba. Kazemaru había salido para tomar aire fresco y ver el apartamento en donde se quedaba su "vecina" se dio la vuelta y volvió al apartamento.

—Viste en donde es— pregunto Endo con varias laptops alrededor de él.

—Sí y ya le puse un chip a nuestra "presa"— sonriendo.

—Bien— decía Tobitaka saliendo del cuarto — los veré luego chicos o quizás mañana— poniéndose su chaqueta.

— ¿A dónde vas?— pregunto Endo.

—No les interesa— cerrando la puerta del apartamento, se puso los lentes de sol y salió del complejo de apartamento con el Mustang

A cabo de unos 20 minutos llego a un edificio, estaciono el auto, entro al edificio y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación número 24.

Saco su billetera y de ella saco una pequeña herramienta, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera entro forzando un poco la cerradura, cerró la puerta lentamente y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera, saco dos vasos y una botella de vino, los puso en una mesa y se devolvió a la cocina, saco algo que ya estaba en el horno y lo puso en la misma mesa.

Se escucharon ruidos como si alguien estuviese en una habitación cercana. Saco de un lado de su cintura una pistola pequeña y se escondió detrás de un pilar.

* * *

><p>La chica de pelo negro se encontraba dormida cuando sintió que alguien forzaba la cerradura, se levanto, abrió la gaveta de su mesa de noche lentamente sacando una pistola, la tomo y camino lentamente hacia la cocina.<p>

Escucho ruidos de alguien registrando su nevera, tomo bien la pistola u entro a la cocina, cuando siente que alguien la toma por la cintura echándola hacia atrás y poniéndole el cañón de la pistola en su mejilla.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p>Y ¿que tal quedo?… espero que les haya gustado. Bueno yo me despido y como dice Endo:<p>

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Creo que así decía jejeje.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_La chica de pelo negro se encontraba dormida cuando sintió que alguien forzaba la cerradura, se levanto, abrió la gaveta de su mesa de noche lentamente sacando una pistola, la tomo y camino lentamente hacia la cocina._

_Escucho ruidos de alguien registrando su nevera, tomo bien la pistola y entro a la cocina, cuando siente que alguien la toma por la cintura echándola hacia atrás y poniéndole el cañón de la pistola en la mejilla._

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos así— Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo—Tobitaka— Poniéndole el seguro a su arma.

—¿Por qué? no te gusta Aika— dijo el peli morado apegándola más a él— a mi me resulta excitante— sonriendo y quitando la pistola de su mejilla— además según tu soy un "Criminal" puedo entrar así cuando desee— susurrándole en el oído— Y bueno— se separa de ella— Comemos— sacando una silla para que se sentara.

—Claro— sentándose— Me muero de hambre— empezando a comer.

A los minutos acabaron de comer, Tobitaka se sentó en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y Aika se sentó entre ellas, Tobitaka la abrazo.

—Cuéntame—hablándole en el odio— has atrapado a algún criminal—

— La verdad no, desde que llegue a esta ciudad hemos logrado disminuir la delincuencia, los casos menores se los dejamos a la policía— algo sonrojada y tensa por la posición en que se encontraba.

—Tsk— desviando la mirada— déjalos, es su vida—

—Su vida, quieres que pasen toda su vida viviendo de lo que roban— volteando la cara para verlo.

—Te recuerdo que soy un ladrón— algo molesto —Yo viví mi vida así, Toda mi vida— serio.

— Y yo te recuerdo Tobitaka que soy policía— dice molesta y se para— ¡es mi trabajo y no lo tome precisamente porque quería!— tomando su chaqueta.

— ¿A dónde vas? — viendo cómo iba hacia la puerta.

— ¡No te importa!— abriendo la puerta molesta.

— A mi no me hables así— cerrando la puerta, la toma por el brazo y la voltea pegándola contra la puerta— ¿A dónde vas?—pegando su frente con la de ella.

—Lejos de ti— contesto desviando la mirada— cada vez que llegas aquí siempre me haces enojar, siempre peleamos—

—Perdóname—

—Siempre dices lo mismo—

—Aika— viéndola— es en serio, no quise hablarte así es solo que… fue duro—

—Lo sé Tobitaka— yendo hacia la sala.

—Ya, no importa— sentándose en la sala, en eso Aika ve la pequeña herida en su frente.

— ¿Que te paso?— tocando un poco la herida.

—Es que Casi Choque— haciendo una pequeña mueca por el dolor.

—Oh por dios— tobitaka sonrió— ¿El auto está bien?— le sale una gota estilo anime.

—Si Aika el auto está bien— mirándola divertido— ¿Te preocupas mas por el auto que por mi?— sonriendo.

—Que… no como crees—yendo hacia el baño y luego sale con un pequeño frasco y un pedazo de algodón, se sentó en frente de él y comenzó a aplicarle un poco de alcohol a la herida.

—Ah— se quejo tobitaka.

—Estate Quieto— Quitando el algodón— es solo una herida pequeña— colocando una bandita (o curita) en la pequeña herida—Listo— se iba a ir de allí pero tobitaka la jala del brazo haciendo quede más cerca de él.

—A dónde vas—Sonriendo.

—A ninguna parte— igual.

—Me gusta— besándola suavemente— Esa respuesta— tomándola de la cintura, se levanta y se la lleva a la habitación sin romper el beso.

* * *

><p>Estaba tranquilo en el apartamento de cierta piliazul, hasta que tocaron el timbre y esta salió a ver.<p>

—Ahhhhhhhhh— soltó un chillido de alegría.

—Aquí viene— pensó un chico de cabello marrón al ver como su Novia iba a abrazarlo.

— ¡QUERIDO!— abrazándolo-

—Me alegra verte Lika— correspondiendo con una sonrisa.

—Ven pasa— sujetándolo y metiéndolo en el apartamento.

—Hey Lika ya tranquila— agarrándola por el rostro— ven, dame un beso— sonriendo, Lika se acerca a él y lo besa— ¿ya estas más tranquila?— Lika asiente— Bien, cuéntame ¿qué has hecho?—

—Pues—

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al Día siguiente….<strong>_

Los rayos del sol despertaron a cierta castaña, quedándose un rato mirando al techo pensado.

—_6 Días, 6 días, 6 días, 6 días_— eran las palabras que se repetían en su mente— _Seis Malditos días_— algo molesta, tirando su sabana hacia un lado de la habitación y entrando a la ducha.

Después de unos minutos salió, se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

—Buenos días Hija— decía saludándola su madre.

—Bueno días mama, papa— dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada quien.

—Buenos días—contesto su padre.

A los minutos termino su desayuno.

— _Porque demonios acepte, no es que no lo ame…. Bueno a decir verdad…. No lo amo, fue un capricho a ver salido con él_— saliendo al patio— _un maldito capricho_—sentándose en unas de las sillas del patio—_Tengo que decírselo_— tomando su teléfono—_No mejor mañana_— recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de los chicos, Endo se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama y la otra mitad afuera, con la sabana casi arropándolo. Kazemaru; por otra parte, estaba despierto pero acostado en la cama mirando al techo.<p>

— _Tengo que admitirlo, esa chica es muy bonita_— recordando el casi choque— _Y pensar que tengo que secuestrarla_— se levanta y va a la habitación de Endo y lo ve— _despistado….. para que Someoka querrá a la chica_— vuelve a su habitación y se acuesta mirando al techo— _y por una chica tan joven se va a cazar con un hombre mayor a ella, le vendría un chico como yo… o mejor puedo ser yo el que me case con ella_—sonriendo— _pero que piensas Kazemaru_— reprochándose a sí mismo— _soy muy joven para casarme, aun tengo mucho tiempo de sobra_— asintiendo— _Pero… puedo divertirme un poco_— sonriendo—_Además_— parándose de la cama y tomando una revista— _hay un club en Osaka que tiene mucha fama_— viendo un anuncio— "Club Rocker"— en voz alta.

—Con quien hablas— dijo Endo; quien había abierto la puerta, provocando que Kazemaru se cayera de la cama.

— ¡Endo!— dijo una adolorido Kazemaru

—ahora hablas solo—riendo— te urge una novia.

—O un novio— dijo en tono divertido.

—¡¿Quee?—

—Jajajajajaa debiste de ver tu cara—

—¡No me asustes asi!—

—Perdón— riéndose.

—Baka—

—Ay ya amargado y vamos a desayunar— ambos salen de la habitación—Tobitaka—dándole golpes a la puerta pero esta se abre— No está— viendo la habitación vacía.

—Qué raro— dijo Kazemaru— que importa, vamos a desayunar— yendo hacia la cocina.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte Aika se encontraba acostada usando como almohada el pecho de cierto chico de cabello morando.<p>

— ¿Qué tienes?— acariciando su cabello.

—Nada— contesto distraída acariciando su pecho.

—Aika te conozco… que tienes—

—Es…. Es sobre el caso del Museo— parándose tomando una bata de baño— una periodista pregunto por el— Tobitaka se quedo pensando— y quizás le di cierta información que no puse en el informe.

— ¡Que!—levantándose de la cama.

—Tobi perdón— defendiéndose— sabes cómo soy cuando estoy en situaciones así—

—Ya no importa— dándole un beso en la frente— tranquila no pasara nada—

—Tobi y si descubre algo y pone en riego mi trabajo—

—No pasara nada—

—Oh si me soborna—

—Aika—

— Oh pero aun —Tobitaka la caya besándola.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos se vistieron.

—Bien— tomándola por la cintura— Ya me tengo que ir— Aika bajo la mirada—Lo siento pequeña pero me tengo que ir—

—No me digas pequeña— haciendo un puchero.

—Jejeje— riéndose—Ya a la noche nos vemos— sonriendo.

— Solo piensas en eso— viéndolo.

—Solo tú pensaste en eso— sonriendo de lado.

—Bah— desviando la mirada— Bueno— se acerca a él— No te metas en problemas ¿sí?—

—Tratare— le da un beso rápido y se va.

—Hm— Aika Suspira.

* * *

><p>Los últimos rayos del sol desde hace unas horas ya se habían ido, dando paso a la noche, la ciudad de Osaka se trasformo, chicos y chicas yendo a bares o discotecas, bailando en las plazas, comiendo, yendo a atracciones…<p>

En el apartamento de Lika, Lika estaba en la mesa sentada con su teléfono en la mano y Ichinose en el sofá viéndola.

—Llamare a Reika— decía Lika— de seguro querrá ir además sin esta una noche sin Edgar no le hará daño—

—Ellos ya— pregunto Ichinose.

—No, Reika no ah querido que la toque—

—Que mala es— viéndola— dejándolo con las ganas— sonriendo.

—Si te pones a pensar, Edgar es lindo… para tener Treinta, pero sinceramente Reika no lo soporta pero— haciendo pausa— tiene suerte se va a casar y el seguro que está loco por ella—

—Sí, creo que si— sonriendo— bueno llámala — Lika tomo el teléfono y llamo a Reika, le pregunto si quería ir a un club nuevo, ella más que gustosa acepto. A la hora ya estaban enfrente del club a solo pasos de entrar.

* * *

><p>Endo, Kzemary y Tobitaka se encontraban en el Club que había sido inaugurado recientemente.<p>

—Club Rocker— dijo tobitaka— son buenos—

—¿Los conoces?—pregunto Kazemaru.

—¿Vas a clubes?— Pregunto Endo, Tobitaka lo miro feo y respondió.

—Si— dijo serio— si los conozco, eh estado en algunos, buena música, barra libre para socios— sacando una tarjeta plateada— y si tienes una de estas, habitación privada— sonriendo.

—Uuhhh— dijeron Endo y Kazemaru viendo la tarjeta.

—Solo tengo una así que— guardándola— mejor me la quedo— entrando pero un tipo lo detiene.

—Nombre—

—Yamato— el tipo se sorprende.

—Lo siento señor— lo deja pasar. Ya adentro.

—¿Yamato?— los dos

—Los Yamato… ¡Los Yamato!— dijo Kazemaru alterado, tobitaka lo agarra de la camisa y le susurra en el odio.

—Cállate, no menciones ese apellido aquí, así que cállate—

—Bien—

—Que tiene Yama— tobitaka lo mira feo— que tiene ese apellido— nervioso.

—Solo no lo digas—

—Parece que nuestra "presa" se encuentra el el club— dijo kaze

Dicho esto Tobitaka se fue a la barra, Kazemaru se fue a la segunda planta y Endo se fue a bailar.

Ichinose, Lika y Reika se encontraban en la segunda planta del club, Ichinose y Lika hablaban animadamente mientras Reika veía a cierto piliazul subir por las escaleras, el peli azul se percato de su mirada y sonrió.

—Oye Reika— hablo Ichinose— estas distraída pasa algo—

—No, nada— Dijo ella parándose— voy al baño enseguida regreso— dicho esto se fue al baño.

La música se oía muy fuerte, estaba sonando **Get Back** de **Alexandra Stan, **Kazemaru vio que Reika se dirigía al baño y la siguió, antes de que se pudiera meter al baño este la jalo quedando muy cerca de él.

—Hola— Dijo Kazemaru sonriendo y con su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

—Hola— algo sonrojada, esto hiso reír a Kazemaru.

—Tienes una bonita sonrisa— mirándola.

—G-Gracias— nerviosa— podrías soltarme—

—No— dijo sonriendo.

—Eh?—

—Que no puedo soltarte… no, no quiero soltarte serian las palabras correctas—

—Pero quien— Kazemaru la cayo besándola lentamente— te crees— la recostó de la pared y la tomo con una mano de la cintura y con la otra sujeto el rostro de Reika sin romper el beso. Reika se resistió al principio pero luego se relajo y entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Kazemaru.

* * *

><p>Endo se encontraba en la barra.<p>

—Desea algo señor— Dijo una chica, de cabello verde con una botella de Whisky y un vaso con hielo en la mano.

—_Es bonita_—dijo Endo sonriendo— solo uno por favor— La peli verde le sirvió un trago de Whisky— ¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Eehh— la chica dudo en contestar— Mi nombre es Akiza— nerviosa.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Endo— dándole la mano y esta la estrecha.

— Mucho gusto— dijo sonrojada, Endo sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

* * *

><p>Tobitaka tenía rato observando a una chica pelinegra, observaba cada movimiento que hacía y se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura, la volteo y la beso lentamente.<p>

—Hola— Mientras la besaba.

—Deja de hacer eso— separándose de él.

— Es divertido como te sorprendes— tomándola de la cintura— ven bailemos—

—No quiero— yéndose.

—Anda—tomándola de la mano y haciendo que lo vea.

—No— viéndolo.

—Aika—

—Bien— tobitaka sonríe y se ponen a bailar.

* * *

><p>La mano de Kazemaru subía y bajaba por los muslos de Reika constantemente, mientras la besaba con deseo, Reika no perdía tiempo y acariciaba su espalda y correspondía al beso con la misma intensidad.<p>

—Comprometida— decía Kazemaru entre besos— y te besas con un extraño— besando su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas— ¿Por qué? Será que te gusta ese sentimiento que te llega cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo malo— susurrándole en el oído—pero igual te gusta— la apega mas a él—¿No es así?—

—Quien me crees— dijo Reika viéndolo.

—Mmm no sé, pero si fuera tú, sabiendo que estoy comprometida, no andaría besando a extraños—

—Y si yo fuera tu sabría que si una chica está comprometida no debería de besarla—

—Pero te gusto, lo deseabas— pegando su nariz con la de ella— y deseas más que un simple beso—

—Eso crees—

—Eso creo— vuelve a besarla y Reika corresponde rápidamente, ambos lo deseaban, así sea mal visto o no, pero en ese club nadie los conocía.

* * *

><p>Afuera del club se había estacionado un mercedes Benz negro, último modelo, recién salido de fabrica, del asiento del conductor se bajo el chofer; vestido de negro con lentes, abrió la puerta y de él salió un hombre castaño de ojos negros, algo mayor vestido de traje y se acerco al club.<p>

—Señor Yamato— asiendo una reverencia y dejándolos pasar. El hombre entro al club y se dirigió a la barra, la misma en donde estaba Endo charlando alegremente con Akiza.

— Deme un trago por favor— hablo el hombre, Endo volteo a ver y se sorprendió un poco, la mirada de ese hombre era algo siniestra.

—Aquí tienes señor Yamato— dijo con una sonrisa entregándole un trago de Whisky, después se dirigió a Endo—Lo siento, debo irme— dice esto y se va.

—Adiós— luego reacciona— _¡Yamato!—_pensó alterado y viéndolo con una expresión de sorpresa, Yamato volteo pero Endo ya no estaba—_ ¡Tobitaka!_—Buscándolo, logro divisarlo estaba bailando con—_Una chica_— sorprendido se acerco a él mientras tobitaka y Aika bailaban muy apegados el uno al otro—Tobitaka— llamándolo, Tobitaka no lo escuchaba se concentraba en ver a Aika bailando mientras rosaba su cuellos con sus labios—Eehh ¡Tobitaka!— Tobitaka se volteo sin dejar de bailar.

—Estoy ocupado— volvió a voltearse.

—El señor Yamato está aquí—Aika y Tobitaka se voltearon.

— ¿Qué?— dijeron ambos alarmados.

.

.

.

Bueno Cap. 3 terminado.

Bye.


End file.
